Pinkie and Pinkamina - One-Shot Chapter
by TacoBlend
Summary: Pinkie Pie has been having issues mentally when she took on the role of Main Character for this years fall musical at Equestria High- Jekyll and Hyde. What will happen when a nagging ego of your darker self pokes at the barriers of your mind to set itself free?


"We have to find the killer!"

Those words fell on deaf ears, but it did not mean that no one thought any less of it; nor did they need to acknowledge the desperate fact that was uttered, for they already had that in mind.

Detective Trident, a few other law enforcement officers, including FBI Agent Hotchner, and both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were running from the parking lot back into the school. There was a serial killer within the walls, still, only to be caught in the act, and, hopefully, not after. There was already one victim, who was badly wounded, barely alive, and left in the ambulance to be tended to by the medics.

This victim turned out to be one of the co-stars in the high school musical "Jekyll and Hyde," and was founded shortly after her final scene, playing the part as Lucy Harris. The purple and white haired girl was founded in the dressing room back stage, cut up, and slowly bleeding out. Luckily, one of the stage techs found her, just as the wounds were inflicted, and the killer slipped out.

After entering the main entrance, the group ran in respective directions; some of the local officers went off towards different exits of the building, while others secured wandering patrons outside of the auditorium. The rest of the group, with the exception of the detective, Hotch, Celestia and Luna, starting setting up a perimeter on outside of the auditorium. Back-up would arrive to the school soon and set up a perimeter around the school grounds. The rest of Hotchner's team was inside the auditorium, making sure things went smoothly.

As they quietly entered, the musical was nearing its end, and it was coming close to the part of the main characters confrontation... With themselves. There was a terrifying suspicion that the Un-Sub was planning to attack the one now entering the stage for their big debut. With it being closing night, the house was packed, and there were many people in danger, which could cause a lot of panic if the word got out to anyone.

The star of the show has now arrived on stage. The orchestra has started to play a slow, yet ominous tune, and, by the looks of the star, the scene is dark and tragic; depressing and horrible. The many murders committed by the said character of the story showed on her face, and she seemed to be too overcome with what has been happening to her (the characters') friends and acquaintances.

It was no normal sight to behold for this particular person playing the role. Everyone knows her, and she even knows everyone else as well; very well. She usually had a very bubbly personality and complexion, and throws the best of parties. Her smile especially, is one of the most contagious of aspects about her. It would always be, until recently, that she never left a sad face alone, until it was completely lifted and full of joy.

For some reason, the past couple of weeks, Pinkie Pie was... Off. She was distant from the rest of her seven friends, and kept to herself; she was even risking her job at Sugar Cube Corner for not coming to work either on time or at all. For a while, it seemed like she was going through a hard-core depression season, but everyone that knew her well realized that she was getting progressively worse, and deeper into the dark abyss, especially when she took her role as Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde.

On the stage were a few minor pieces of furniture to represent a living room of sorts, as well as a foreboding mirror. It stood at least seven feet tall and four feet wide, facing the audience. There was supposed to be a double of Pinkie to come out of a double-mirror that they had previously, of which slid open and closed from the back. Unfortunately, with the FBI on alert for a specific serial killer, they wished against it, so this mirror was placed in the middle of the stage set.

The music was getting close to the que for Pinkie and she started, as she trudged for center stage, from state left.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _It's over now I know inside,_

 _No one will ever know..._

Her head is down in deep thought, and her once happy eyes now have a saddened nature.

 _The sorry tale of Mrs. Hyde,_

 _And those who died..._

She stopped and scrunched her face into a wince as she emphasized 'died,' as though it personally affected her in a way.

 _No one must ever know..._

Stunning. She plays the part well. There is dead silence during this part. Everyone in the audience is captivated by the amazing, yet strangely dark acting. She continues:

 _They'd only see the tragedy,_

 _They'd not see my intent,_

She stops, and slowly but surely, makes her way back to the mirror in the background. She sounds like she's on the verge of tears.

 _The shadow of Hyde's evil..._

 _Would forever kill the good-_

She paused, and the orchestra waited for a que from her by signal to the conductor.

 _That I had meant..._

By this time, she is a foot from the mirror, examining her reflection as the music goes through a series of chords and progressions. The audience is astounded by her performance thus far through the entire musical. As many are enthralled by her very amazing performance, six of her friends are very concerned for her.

"Pst! Twi? Sunset?" Whispers Applejack to her respective friends.

"Yes, AJ?" Replies Twilight, as she and Sunset quickly give her their attention.

"Hav'n't y'all noticed somethin'... _Strange_ about Pinkie? I know we all can see that she's been sad, but hav'n't ya noticed her hair?"

As she mentioned it, they, and the rest of the gang that heard turned simultaneously and saw that her hair was, indeed, puffed up as normal, as though she were happy. True, you can play a face, but with how she's been... It's just strange.

"Yeah... Strange," Sunset replied, more to herself than anyone else.

Then, as she reached the mirror, some of the spotlights were dimmed for effect to make it seem that Pinkie and her reflection were the only thing seen on stage. She touched the mirror and gazed longingly into it; into herself, as if to see if she was truly asking herself the following questions for her own wellbeing, and not just for staying in character. She showed a bit of hope:

 _Am I a good woman?_

She paused, let the music flow. Then shut her eyes in a grimaced way, and looked down to her left, according her own gaze. Then, went off thinking if she was lying to herself, by asking the next question:

 _Am I a mad woman?_

She then turned away from the mirror, to face the audience, and slowly stooped down onto her haunches, and took hold of her legs in her arms. While everyone was enthralled, they didn't notice what Twilight noticed.

"Sunset? Did we happen to use magic to bring out better effects of the musical, or even use the two-way mirror?" Twilight asked, nervously.

Taking note of Twilight's tone, Sunset replied, "No, why do you ask?"

 _It's such a fine line..._

"Well..." Twilight replied. "I don't know if I'm crazy, but..."

 _-between a good-_

"... Have you noticed something weird..."

 _-woman-_

"... About Pinkie's reflection?..." She whispered shakily, as though she'd seen a ghost.

 _-and-_

They both turned towards the stage, and what they saw behind Pinkie, made them gasp silently with horror and go wide eyed like deers in the headlight.

 _-a..._

Now note, at this point, since the two-way mirror was taken out of the musical, it was up to Pinkie to play both parts, which was easy enough. She was instructed to wait three to five seconds before continuing with the part as Hyde. Even though it was going to be a few moments of silence, there was still time for effect as her character, and she buried her face in her legs. As she was lost in the moment something... Happened.

There was a voice... That started to sing. It was... Sinister, yet bouncy; deadly, yet welcoming; terrifying, yet pretty. To Pinkie, and everyone that new her, it sounded familiar, yet... Distant; to the point where... It was familiar, in a horrific and sorrowful way. This voice, which started to sing the part of Hyde... Pinkie recognized. All. To. Well.

[ _Hyde(?)_ ]

 _Do you really think_

 _That I would ever let you go?_

Pinkie lifted her head, and quickly turned to see who was there, and yelped in fright as she scooted backwards away from the mirror and towards the audience, not taking her eyes off the evil sight before her. The crowd was starting to get mixed emotions of excitement, terror, and confusion. The detective, Hotch, and the Principals were even surprised by this. With this happening, they may have found the Un-Sub that they were looking for. The only question was: How is she in the mirror?

 _Do you think I'd ever set you free? Hehehehehe!_

The person in the mirror was standing, feet shoulder width apart, and facing away from the audience. She seemed to resemble, in a way, and it may be crazy to say, looked exactly like the star of the show- Pinkie.

 _If you do I'm sad to say,_

 _It simply isn't so._

She had in her left hand, a basket of, what seemed like, an assortment of frosted sweets, but, it seemed messy... As though it was soaked at the bottom with a certain red substance... She was wearing street clothes, like the ones Pinkie herself would wear, but they, too, seemed messy... More on the front, of which no one could very well see with her back turned.

Then there was her hair.

It was pink, like Pinkie's; and poofy, like Pinkie's! The only exception was a handle of sorts, sticking out if it, which could easily fit in one hand. It was odd... Everything was just odd. Then it only got even more strange when she turned to her left, turning around as she continued singing:

 _You will never-_

She reaches for the knife and grips it.

 _-get away-_

Yanks out the knife with a dark colored blade, and is now facing front. Her hair trembles, as though it's in pain and then, collapses into straight lochs of hair, draping over her shoulders and down her back; and a partial bang, covering her left eye. Everyone in the auditorium either gasps or screams in excitement, thrill, or just sheer horror.

 _-from me!_

For an instant, everyone within the vicinity, could not believe their eyes. Right within the mirror, covered from head to foot in blood, was... Pinkie?

But, it wasn't Pinkie, the way she emphasized 'me,' starting with her head down and raising it agonizingly, and terrifyingly slow was creepy beyond all levels of comprehension. It couldn't, however, compare to her actual facial features: her smile, seemed to spread from ear to ear, almost unnaturally; her brow, furrowed to the point of ripping the skin to pile over the top of her nose.

Then, there were the eyes... Oh, God, help us, the eyes... You could only see her right, but the mere thought of seeing them both... You could have possibly stared straight into the deepest and darkest pit of hell itself and find solace in the fact that you're safer there than you would be being trapped in the eyes of this... Pinkie Pie.

The in the audience, the six friends, the law enforcement, Principals, and everyone noticing something terribly wrong with this picture knew that Pinkie wasn't alone on that stage, at least within the hands of anyone who could be deemed as 'safe,' while others thought it was brilliant theatrics. If they were to know, Pinkie knew that the former accusation was the correct one, but what they didn't know was Pinkie knows who is before her, and she now knows why there are police and FBI everywhere; they're looking for a killer... A _serial killer_.

Though this did seem like it was dragging on forever, it did take less than a blink of an eye a few rapid heartbeats. Pinkie saw this... Doppelganger of hers and knew where she came from, and knew she has to stop this; stop all of this madness she was tormenting herself and others with. She had to fight; she couldn't give in, especially with all these innocent people here. Without skipping a beat, but, of course, with a bit of reluctance, she continued to sing her "good" part:

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _All that you are_

 _Is a face in the mirror!_

Pinkie turns away, faces the crowd and half covers her eyes, half rubs her temples with her index and middle fingers.

 _I close my eyes and you'll disappear!_

[ _Pinkie(?)_ ]

 _I'm what you face_

 _When you face in the mirror!_

Uses the knife for emphasis, by pointing out towards Pinkie and herself.

 _Long as you live, I will still be here!_

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _All that you are_

 _Is the end of a nightmare!_

Throws out her arms in hateful frustration.

 _All that you are is a dying scream!_

Turns and actually screams at... Well, herself. Then turns back towards the audience.

 _After tonight,_

 _I shall end this demon dream!_

 _ ***CLANG! CLANG! CLING-I**_ _NG-ING-ING-INg-ing-g-g-g...*_

[ _Pinkie(?)_ ]

 _This is not a dream my friend-_

Pinkie frightfully turns towards what landed next to her...

 _And it will never end!_

And sees on the ground... The knife.

 _This one is the nightmare-_

She bends down, picks up, and examines the knife... She is even engulfed in so much fear that she doesn't hear the terror filled gasps and screams from the crowd of people.

 _-That goes on!_

As she examines the knife, she realizes why it's so dark... It's covered in blood; relatively fresh blood. But it's not the blood that has her frightened, it's the knife itself, which if the same kind of knife she used for her seen when she "killed" Lucy, who Sweetie Belle was playing. Also, another thing, something in connection with the stage knife and Sweetie Belle.

Stuck to the blood on this knife, was a hair. A light, purple hair. No... She thought. It... It was... Sweeties? Sweeties' hair? Tears were forming. Sweeties' blood!? She was ripped out of her horror filled thoughts when something grabbed her bottom jaw, and forced her to look into the eyes of the one who was beckoning attention to itself. The eyes she saw... She seemed trapped. Then, her twin sang:

 _PIE is here to stay,_

 _No matter what you may pretend-_

Her gripping hand let's go as she fumbles for something below in her basket. Evil Pinkie then started to give off a face of not just horror, but… sultry?

 _And she'll flourish long after-_

She brings up to Pinkie's line of sight what appears to be a cupcake? As Pinkie gets a whiff of it, she realizes that it's not just your average cupcake, this one's... Different. It seems okay, but it also smells like... Sweet, sugary, tuna casserole?

Then, she noticed the blood covered clothes and... Basket; as well as the cupcake batter seeming a bit red themselves. Pinkie knew what these cupcakes were... She's made them before.

 _-you're gone!_

Defiantly, and to the annoyed surprise of her spitting image, she slaps down the cupcake and the basket to the ground, and pushes her other self away as she continues her musical dialogue:

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _Soon you will die,_

 _And my memory will hide you!_

 _You cannot choose but to lose control!_

She turns and walks away from her evil self towards stage right.

[ _Pie_ ]

 _You can't control me!_

 _I live deep inside you!_

 _Each day you'll feel me devour your soul!_

Evil Pinkie thrusts her hands toward the real Pinkie with commanding and dominate gestures as she walks towards her, holding that sultry smirk on her face.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _I don't need you to survive,_

 _Like you need me!_

Pinkie walks around and behind her double towards the other side of the stage. At this point, the audience is either on the edge of their seat or standing, anticipating when a good time to exit would be.

 _I'll become whole_

 _As you dance with death!_

She stops, and stomps her foot for emphasis on 'death.' Everyone, minus the evil one on the stage, is fearing for her life.

 _And I'll rejoice_

 _As you breathe your final breath!_

As she stood there, standing as tall and confidently as possible, age slowly and shakily brings the knife to her own throat, eliciting gasps from the crowd, and screams from her friends. But notwithstanding the cries, the tempo of the music changed, and a different and more insidious sound rang out with more volume and deadlier terror- a wicked, giggly cackle!

[ _PIE_ ]

 _I'll-_

Evil Pinkie is right next to real Pinkie, and grabs the knife with her right hand, sharp edge towards the palm.

 _-live inside you-_

Pie squeezes knife firmly into palm, causing a minor slice; gets a good hold on it.

 _-forever!_

She yanks the knife hard or of Pinkie's weakened grip.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _No!_

She exclaims more than sings, because of the pain in her right hand, which she notices is starting to bleed.

[ _PIE_ ]

 _With Satan himself-_

Still holding on the sharp edge of the knife, closes it in a tight fist, grabs the handle with his left hand, and yanks it, creating a deeper gash within hers and Pinkie's right palm

 _-by my side!_

Evil Pie points to Pinkie then herself

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _No!_

Pinkie screamed in pain, seeing that her cut is now bleeding profusely! Evil Pinkie is starting to take closer steps towards Pinkie, of whom is stepping away.

[ _PIE_ ]

 _And I know that now and forever,_

She stepped closer. Now she grabbed Pinkie's lapel with her right hand.

 _They'll never be able to separate-_

Evil Pinkie brings down knife, angled down behind her back, ready to thrust it forward and up...

 _Pinkamina from Pie!_

Swings knife upwards, and thrusts it towards Pinkie's abdomen. Just before the initial contact, and a climax in the music, the lights go out, and all goes silent.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _Can't you see it's—_

The lights come on, but it's only Pinkie, clutching the knife that is now lodged into her gut. Frantically looking everywhere, there's only one person on stage.

 _-over now?_

 _It's time to die!_

The lights go out again, then come back on.

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _No not I!_

It's Pinkie still on stage, only… she looks, besides the poofy hair, like the Evil Pinkie through her complexion. Her eyes are dark and evil, her grin sinister, and her voice shrill like a banshee.

She refers to herself, then to Pinkie respectively.

 _Only you!_

The lights flicker again, and regular Pinkie is back.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _If I die_

She's shuddering as she's clutching the knife that's within her.

 _You'll die, too!_

The lights barely had time to go off and on before the switch.

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _You'll die in me_

She screams, and refers to herself and Pinkie.

 _I'll be you!_

Yanks the knife out, before the change and the dimming of lights.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _Damn you Pie!_

Pinkie wraps her arms around her belly because of the intense pain and anguish.

 _Leave me be!_

Flinch and change, before another static flicker of the lights.

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _Can't you see?_

Pinkamina smiles menacingly! Still crouched down in a standing feeble position

 _You are me?_

A scattering of darkness and light, Pinkie went from crouching to standing straight up; her left hand holding the knife, and her right clutching her stomach.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _No!_

She screams towards the heavens! Then, with a worried look, wonders:

 _Deep inside-_

Dimming lights and flashes of light.

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _I am you!_

Pinkamina refers to both parties again, to convince Pinkie of her destiny.

 _You are PIE!_

No lights were needed to now see that the changes were coming from within Pinkie now. She was flinching back and forth between two altering egos: Good and Evil.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _No - never!_

A flinch.

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _Yes forever!_

Another Flinch.

[ _Pinkie_ ]

 _God damn you, Pinkamina!_

 _Take all your evil deeds,_

 _And rot in hell!_

Pinkie shakes her left fist to the heavens, knife still in tow, right before the flinch, and the final stretch for dominance!

[ _Pinkamina_ ]

 _I'll see you there,_ _ **Pinkie**_ _!_

As the music was coming to a close, Pinkie was convulsing, literally; having a seizure on the stage. As this was happening, the once cotton candy-like hair started to lose its form, and succumb to the will of both gravity and depression, becoming straight lochs of hair, just like the ones on this Pinkamina.

She then, right at the climax of the ending of the scene, switched the knife from the left to the right, grabbed the discarded cupcake from off the ground with her left, and took a huge bite out of it. The strangest thing about this particular cupcake was, when she pulled if from her mouth, there was a strand of a gooey substance, like a filling, which stretched for a ways, as though it was melted cheese. It looked like a reddish, sparkly filling, but it didn't look like any ordinary filling, especially to the average eye.

As the music came to a stop, so did everything else. Pinkie's… or, whoever that was on stage, their eyes were closed in what looked like satisfied euphoria. She proceeded to chew on the cupcake, and moan in with pleasure. It was as though she was feasting on a prized that she had waited so long to achieve.

She then, opened her menacing eyes, surveyed the still, silent crowd, and decided to speak.

"C'mon everybody! _Smile!_..." She said coldly, with a terrifying smug on her face. "Fill my heart up… with _SUNSHINE!"_ She then proceeded to giggle creepily, while licking the blood and fleshy leftovers off her fingers and the knife.


End file.
